Not So Bad A Dad After All
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: When Bra was seven years old Vegeta refused to buy her a doll. Now ten years later he sees the same doll and regrets not getting it for her.He buys it and leaves it at her door. When it goes missing she blackmails Trunks and Goten so they will help her.


Uzume: Okay guys…this came to me when I was watching Phineas and Ferb today. I'm sure those of you wh have kids know the episode where Vanessa and Candice are looking for that doll at the same time and Vanessa steals the doll from the little girl. Well I thought that it would be a perfect story idea for Vegeta and Bra. So here we go. It will be a little different.

Not So Bad a Dad After All

#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$$%^&

_You were a sub-standard dad__  
__But the only one I had__  
__I grew up hearing your evil scheming down the hall.___

_But when I look at this thing__  
__It makes me wanna sing__  
__Maybe you're not so bad a dad after all.___

_At my first ever swim meet,__  
__you stepped on the other teams feet.__  
__At my recital you clapped louder than you should.___

_But when you taught me how to drive__  
__We actually made it home alive__  
__I guess it's possible not every part of you isn't good.__  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/phineas_and_ferb/not_so_bad_a_dad_after_ ]__  
__I know at times I would cringe__  
__Like when you wore all that fringe__  
__And when you went out of your way to catch that foul ball...___

_But this piece of plastic in my hand__  
__Makes me finally understand__  
__Maybe you're not so bad a dad__  
__Not so bad a dad after all.___

_You were a sub-standard dad__  
__But the only one I had__  
__I grew up hearing your evil scheming down the hall._

"Daddy! Daddy! I want this doll! Please daddy!" a seven year old Bra stood outside a toy store window looking at her father with puppy dog eyes. It was a small doll with curly blond pigtails and wore a pretty pink dress. Said father glowered at the doll then at his young daughter and walked off.

"No." he refused to go into that god awful place ever again. The last time he did Trunks caused untold amounts of chaos when another boy snatched the action figure he wanted out of his hands. Never. Again.

+ten years later+

Vegeta stared at the doll that sat outside of their neighbors' house on a table at their yard sale. He remembered that day. Bra refused to talk to him for almost a month after that. At first he didn't mind. He got peace and quiet. But then it started to bug him that his little girl refused to talk to him or even look at him. Ever since then she had steadily grown up and hit her teenage years and had grown even farther away from him. The only time she had anything to do with him was when Bulma made him take her shopping.

Oh how she had wanted this doll… and now he wished he had gotten it for her. He knew it would be too late to get the doll. But there was really nothing else he could do. He did regret telling her no. He honestly did. She was his little girl. He would do anything for her.

He grabbed the doll and walked up to the owner and slapped down twenty dollars even though he knew it wouldn't be that much. "Keep the change." Hr grumbled and walked off.

Bra opened her door about to head out on the town for lunch with her friends. When she stepped on something she looked down and lifted her foot up. A doll? She remembered this doll. She had begged her dad for it when she was seven, but he hadn't gotten it for her. It had the same blond pigtails and pink dress. What was it doing here? Did he? Nah… he wouldn't do that. Besides he knew she was too old for dolls anyhow. But… she smiled.

"BRA! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

"COMING!" She ran back into her room and set the doll on her dresser. She turned and ran out of her room slamming the door. She would have to thank him later today even if he didn't fess up to it.

As she slammed the door, the doll fell over into a box that was sitting in front of her dresser.

"Bra sweetie where is that box of things you were giving to charity? They are coming by to pick it up today." her mom asked from the kitchen.

"In my room in front of my dresser! Bye mom see you tonight!" She shouted as she ran out of the door.

Bra skipped in laughing after a good time. She stopped. The whole house was quiet, except she knew he mom had a deadline to meet so she would be in her lab. She carefully walked to her room so she didn't disturb her father. That was a mistake she NEVER wanted to make.

She opened her door and set her purse and jacket on her dresser before going to her bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around looking at her dresser. THE DOLL WAS GONE! No! Where did it go?

She ran down stairs not caring if she disturbed anyone.

"Mom! Mom! Where did that little doll go that was sitting on my dresser?" She burst into her mother's lab.

"There wasn't a doll on your dresser but there was one on top of the box." Bulma didn't even look up from what she was doing.

"Oh No! I have to find that doll!" She ran out of the lab.

"TRUUUNKS!" She knew her brother was in the kitchen with Goten. "TRUNKS!" She ran into the kitchen.

"What? Shit why are you yelling? Do you wanna piss dad off?" he looked up from the table.

"You gotta help me find it!" She pouted.

"Find what?"

"The doll that fell into the donations box that mom just gave away! You have to!"

"A doll? Why would you wanna find a doll?" Goten scoffed.

"You have to help me! Daddy gave it to me!" She stomped her foot.

"Dad never gave you a doll." Trunks snorted.

"Yes he did! You better help me or I'll tell mom and dad about that party you and Goten threw that one time when they were out of the house!" She glared at him.

"You wouldn't!" they both shouted.

"Try me!" she glared at them.

"Damnit…you're such a bitch…"

"Yeah well you're a prick!"

"Oh come on you two stop arguing!" Bulma marched into the kitchen. "I could hear you from my lab!"

"Yes ma'm."

"Just help your sister Trunks. There are five different locations and I have no idea which one they went to." She turned and walked back out.

"Fine…"

"Geeze…it's just a doll…" Goten sighed. Bra punched him on the shoulder. "OW!"

"It's NOT just a doll! NOW HELP ME FIND IT!" she yelled in his ear.

At the same time next door, a young girl was crying. "Mom! How could you get rid of it! It was my favorite doll!"

"Sweetheart you're getting too old for dolls!"

"But mooooom!"

"Besides, that scary man from next door bought it. I don't know what he did with it. You're just going to have to find something else."

The girl pouted and walked out of the house with her head down.

They had flown around town stopping at each location to ask about the doll. They had searched each stock room ad sales floor. So far nothing. They had one more place to look and if it wasn't here Bra looked like she would have a mental break down. And Trunks and Goten hated it when she cried. She would most likely go to Vegeta and tell him that they didn't look hard enough and then the Ouji would give them a training session that would be Hell.

They landed in front of the store shocking a few people and walked in.

"Excuse me sir. Did any of your employees pick up a donation box from the Briefs household?" Trunks sighed.

"Please say yes…please say yes…" Goten begged quietly. All Bra could do was give puppy dog eyes and pray silently.

"Why yes sir. Why do you ask?"

"Well there was something in the box that my sister didn't want to donate. And we were wondering if we could get it back."

"Well we have already put the contents on the floor but you are welcome to look for it." The woman smiled.

Bra took off looking down the rows. She had to find it! She had to! She spotted it sitting on top of a shelf and reached for it.

Maybe she could find something here. Maybe even another doll! She walked down the rows and looked at all of the toys. Nah too ugly. Nah too slutty. Nah too old. Next was books. Video games. Comics. And even some clothes.

She came to one row and looked at a short shelf. Was that…It was! It was a doll that looked exactly like hers! She ran over and reach for it.

Right as she grabbed onto it and started to pull another girl grabbed the other arm and pulled. "Hey this is my doll! My dad gave this to me!"

"No this is my doll! My mom sold it as our yard sell!" the other girl yelled back.

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

Trunks and Goten walked around the corner as they started their scuffle. "Oh shit…here we go…" Goten pulled out some popcorn and held it out to Trunks, who looked at it then took a handful. Suddenly the self fell over with both girls and the doll went flying and landed in the hands of a little girl.

"Oh it's perfect! Daddy can I have it?"

Both older girls walked over and sighed.

"Well…I guess I am too old for dolls…" the neighbor girl sighed.

"Yeah… I guess I don't have to have the _one_ sign of affection my dad has ever given me…" Bra pouted. "Oh who am I kidding gimme that!" She snatched the doll form the little girl, making her cry, and walked off.

"And then she just like snatched the doll from the little girl totally making her cry!" Trunks laughed as Bulma sighed and shook her head. Her children were too much like their father… why? Why couldn't she have one child that not only looked like her but acted like her?

Vegeta just snorted and walked out of the kitchen. Bra waited until he was out of the kitchen before she got up and ran after him. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you daddy!"

He smirked and hugged her back. "Felt good didn't it?"

She giggled and ran off with the doll in hand.

_But this piece of plastic in my hand__  
__Makes me finally understand__  
__Maybe you're not so bad a dad__  
__Not so bad a dad after all_

$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_(*&

Uzume: Okay guys I hope you liked it. I already had a sweet story about Vegeta admitting he loved Bulma. I figured, with being a daddy's girl myself that this would be something sweet that needed to be posted.

Ja Ne!


End file.
